omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yawgmoth
Character Synopsis Yawgmoth was a renowned human physician living in the Thran Empire, many years before the Brothers' War. However, he was not always "moral" in his studies; and released many life-wiping plagues during his time as a healer for the Thran just to study its effects. Eventually, he became interested in Dyfed after he learned she was a planeswalker and stopped at nothing to gain more knowledge about this phenomenon. Eventually, he found a way to another world, another plane, completely separate from his own: Phyrexia. Bonding with the plane's core, Yawgmoth ascended into a monstrous, Lovecraftian being, and wanted to assert all of the Multiverse under his rule. This led to the Invasion of Dominaria, and at its climax, his final defeat at the hands of Urza and the Weatherlight. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 2-A Verse: Magic: The Gathering Name: Yawgmoth (Also known as the Ineffable, Father of Machines and Lord of the Wastes) Gender: Not applicable (Formerly male) Age: Unknown, somewhere in the neighborhood of 9,000 years Classification: God, Embodiment of Black Mana, Creator and Ruler of Phyrexia Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Mind Manipulation (Mentally assaulted Urza by forcing him to speak its name alone), Death Manipulation, Technopathy, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Interdimensional Travel, Life Creation, Reality Warping (Created an artificial plane filled with many lifeforms and forced it to overlay with Dominaria), Avatar Creation, Resurrection, Possession, Immunity to magic and toxins (Bar ones based on white mana), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; the Legacy Weapon was designed to blast Yawgmoth out of existence, and Yawgmoth was able to regenerate it) Destructive Ability: At least Multiverse Level+ (Vastly superior to even the combined might of the multiverse's strongest Planeswalkers, which included Urza and others comparable to Nicol Bolas) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent normally (His research was able to link him with anything across the multiverse, Planeswalkers capable of instantly shifting their position were unable to surprise him in any way), Omnipresent within Phyrexia (Literally became one with the plane) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: '''At least '''Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse Level+ (It took an entire moon of pure white mana natural weakness, a collection of absurdly powerful artifacts that took one thousand years to collect infused into a pure silver golem with the eyes of one of the most powerful Planeswalkers ever and channeled through the Skyship Weatherlight to nearly destroy him, after they razed the plane of Phyrexia, cutting Yawgmoth off from his power source) Stamina: Limitless (Unlike many other characters in the series, Yawgmoth does not need to tap into mana, as he is pure mana itself) Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Extremely high, transcended even the Planeswalker's Spark and managed to walk the Blind Eternities purely through his obsession with science and the ultimate secret of evolution, literally evolving himself into a god Weaknesses: Extremely sadistic, is adversely affected by pure white mana, but only to a small extent (See durability for more elaboration) Other Attributes List of Equipment: Phyrexia (It's technically his body) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Games Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Technopaths Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Time Bender Category:Space Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Disease Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators